warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pebbleshine
Requests for joining the Elements Warriors!! Lightingkit I figured it out! Took me a sec but you don't have to answer my last question. Anyway, I'll be a kit from EarthClan (mother:Featherstripe) and his name will be Lightningkit. Lightningkit is a solid black tom with a lightning scar or print (haha like Harry Potter, I just realized that) on the side of his neck (yellow scar/print). He's michevous and always gets into trouble but that's what makes the apprentices like him so much. What do you think? I'll add another later on. Sooooo...I'll get more people to talk you as well. And if you'd like to control any of my characters, check them out here Thanks! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 17:39, October 15 2009 (UTC) Whitefoot Sure I will let me see...right I know now :) whitefoot who is black with white paws. and blue eyes. Brambleclaw14 Talk 16:13, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Air Clan. Brambleclaw14 Talk 13:21, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Oh so you know Whitefoot is a tom. Brambleclaw14 Talk 10:09, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Yep he is and you can join. Brambleclaw14 Talk 10:43, November 13, 2009 (UTC) OK are you saying I can make up the Kit and mate? Brambleclaw14 Talk 11:03, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Articmask/articpaw hey pebble! i noticed you were online and passed by to say hi!![[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ★' ]] 16:32, October 17, 2009 (UTC) sure I'll love to join!!I'll be a warrior...Articmask- pure fluffy snow white she cat with beige fur over her eyes, that looks like a mask, beige ears, beige and white puffy and tabby tail, pink nose, huge sky-blue eyes, sweet minty smell, and a song-like voice.you can delete some of the description if you want.[[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ★' ]] 16:51, October 17, 2009 (UTC) could you tell me a bit more about ech clan?[[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ★' ]] 17:01, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ok i'll be in waterclan.[[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ★' ]] 17:09, October 17, 2009 (UTC) no wait can i be med cat apprentice in waterclan?[[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ★' ]] 17:10, October 17, 2009 (UTC) yeah.[[User:Hiddensun|'ღ Şũήמy ★' ]] 17:16, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Featherfrost Sure. WaterClan is like RiverClan, right? If soo... Featherfrost - Beautiful off-white she-cat with a darker muzzle, ears, paws, and tail. Stunning ice-blue eyes. She is a warrior. Sparrowsong 17:24, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Maplekit and Shimmerpaw Okay dokey, sorry for the hold up. I really have to go so I'll edit later. Promise! SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 14:49, November 11 2009 (UTC) Maplekit is a caramel colored she-kit from AirClan. She'll be Blossomwhisker's kit. She's kind and caring and wouldn't hurt a fly (though bees are another story). Shimmerpaw is a silver she-cat from WaterClan. She's Blackwhisker's apprentice and she's very determined and wants to become a senior warrior as soon as possible...that means she's willing to do anything to get there. Whadda think? SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 15:34, November 11 2009 (UTC) BOOK messages Cool! Sounds good! Hmmmm...I'll be-wait a sec. Is Hawkstar's ThunderClan a part of your book? Just curious. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 17:31, October 15 2009 (UTC) Sure! Brightshadow is so awesome, well as a new IslandClan warrior may I be the first to say welcome (as your deputy). I'm currently writing the story and typing it so it's a huge mess but whatever. So thanks again and I'm currently asking people from all Wikis. SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 19:47, October 15 2009 (UTC) Ch.4 hi, OK, i get Thanksgivingbreak, and when i get access again u'll c me. Anyway, here's my part of the book, oops, hold on ineed 2 check something b right back.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 17:06, November 2, 2009 (UTC) k, i'm back. Bloodfang awoke the next day feeling refreshed and energized. My first day of being a mentor, he thought to himself ambitiously, This is great! Now all i have to do is become deputy, then leader, kill the she-kit, and this Clan will be the most powerful Clan in the forest! He walked out of the den and noticed the fresh-kill pile getting low. I'll do some hunting with Skypaw later, Blood fang thought, making a mental note to show Skypaw some hunting moves. Bloodfang walked over to the apprentices den and called to Skypaw. "Morning, Bloodfang," said a black and white tom who had just approached the den. "Taking Skypaw down to the grassy meadow?" The grassy meadow was a meadow, not too far from the EarthClan border, that had one tree in the center of it, a huge log, and sand all around the log that made it perfect for jumping and it's so big that it could fit three apprentices and mentors. "A little bit later maybe, nightspots," Bloodfang replied coolly."First i want to show Lightpaw around and mark the borders." "Ok, mind if i go with you?," Nightspots asked innocently, "I'm sure the apprentices will be less nervous with each other around." "Alright," Bloodfang sighed. He looked toward the nursery and saw the toms, Rockkit and Stonekit, playing with Pebblekit, again her eyes changed from blue to purple. Nightspots tapped him on the shoulder, "The apprentices are getting anxious, are you ready to leave?" "Yeah!," said Bloodfang. The four cats bounded off and headed toward the thistle entrance. Bloodfang knew there were two ways to get past here, one would rip your pelt off, the other would just get you a little dirty, so on either side of the entrance, there was a little spring that you would use to get the dirt off, although no one liked to get their fur soaked, but it was either that or you taste the dirt. The thistle entrance surrounded a ledge that was loose and full of dirt. If it were'nt for the roots that held the ledge around the thistles, everyone would end up looking like one of their elders', Raggedfur. As they headed toward the grassy meadow, Bloodfang felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked through the edges of the trees and the grass, but saw nothing. ' I'm just being paranoid, ' Bloodfang told himself. ' What could possibly be out here? ' His question was answered sooner than expected, as he reached the training log, a cat pounced on him, the exact same way as Leafheart did yesterday. But, something was different, this cat felt lighter and the forepaws only reached his back. "How was that, Leafheart?," the cat on top of him asked. "Very good, Whitepaw," replied a voice from behind the log. "That was perfect. You'll find that move very useful when gaurding the nursery. When you become a little bit bigger, you'll be able to push the offender's head into the dirt and give hime or her some severe wounds that will send them scrabbling--" "Now can you please get off of me?!," Bloodfang demanded, interrupting Leafheart. The white she-cat jumped off of Bloodfang and headed toward her mentor, who was now in front of the log. Leafheart was sitting next to Nightspots, her whiskers twitching in amusement, while Lightpaw and Skypaw were jumping all around them. "Wow!," Lightpaw exclaimed excitedly, "Could you teach me that trick? Huh? Could you? Huh? huh? HUH?" "Actually," Nightspots replied, as if he was her mentor, "Leafheart created that move, so not many of us in this Clan know it well. I'm sure when she has time, she or Whitepaw could teach you." "I'd love to," Leafheart said looking at Nightspots with a look of love and surprise. "But i've been bragging about it far too long, I'm Whitepaw would love to teach you and Skypaw. What do you say Whitepaw?" "Great!" Whitepaw exclaimed excitedly. "Think of it as Wow, i just took a look @ ur userpage and u've edited alot since iv'e been on. Ok, back 2 the Darn! the bell rung see ya! Stupid Bell! UGH Time is soooooo not on my side b back later OK, back, so let's get back 2 the story, Still working on that, anyway, u should find out during book 2 or 3, speaking of which as soon as i'm done, send me the out line or send me a prolouge or chapter.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 15:59, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Just edited ur page with the apprentices and menyors, u had Skypaw and Lightpaw mixed up, in the book u put Skypaw with Bloodfang and Lightpaw with Nightspot. Hey! i just had a great idea! how about u ask all the users (beside me lol) what they want to happen to their characters, that way i don't offend anyone with my writing. Ask about their personalities, their friends, and whatever else seems relevant 2 them. The bell again, see ya!--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 16:21, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah! just remebered, i a little confused about Lightpaw and Skypaw, Bloodfang is Lightpaw's mentor and Nightspots is Skypaw's mentor right?--HawkstarLeader of ThunderClan 17:13, November 5, 2009 (UTC)(Soryy this one is still a work in progress) Gotta go! Bell rung--HawkstarMerry christmas 12:12, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Again Bell rung why! Oh and could u send me th descriprions of Deadriver, Sharpleaf, and Scaredheart, they're going to appear soon, and i need to know their descriptions.--HawkstarMerry christmas 16:22, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Series Do u think we should call the series Element Warriors since Fire, Earth, Air, and Water r all elements?--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 17:16, October 16, 2009 (UTC) i'm here, after u take a look at the message i sent u come right back here! Nope! i'm actually not supposed 2 b on here anyway. my sis manged 2 figure out the password on accident and i told her that unless she told me i'm gonna tell my parents that she watched a rated R movie when she wasn't supposed 2. I'm actually suposed 2 b doing hw and my chores (ugh) so if i'm not on 4 a few min that's why or i'm answering questions 4 somone else. P.S, if u have thick blankets, b sure 2 put ur laptop under there that way u won't get into trouble. Unique name 4 Whitekit of WaterClan, i've never seen a cat with white stripes b4 (i doubt the Erins will ever come up with this, so u can b sure it can't b copyrighted) Oh i meant description sorry! u still on? Great! i thought of the suggestion becuz in my house my parents have actually checked on me (Sometimes i get caught) so when i hear them (the floors creak sometimes even though this house is only 5 yrs. old) i just quickly turn out my reading liht (don't have a laptop yet, still literally BEGGING 4 1) and pretend i'm sleeping. Anyway ignore the last question, i thought u weren't on 4 a sec. Wrong! it's 2:15PM now, if my parents go on a date night, which they usually do, i might b able 2 stay on til 9, but that's just speculation. Littlefern needs 2 talk 2 me, i'll b right back Nice one! 2 bad that won't work 4 my parents! It almost did once though, but there was a catch. There were literally 99 cent laptops @ Best Buy (That's one of the stores here in America) it was on the news. but the news said that u had to sign up 4 a Sprint plan (A cell phone network and store also here in America) and it was just 4 internet use, which means i couldn't play my Nancy Drew games:[ That's Ok, she hasn't gotten back 2 me yet, and i thought u were going 2 send me the book with my part in it i'm hurt *Acts hurt with a mischivous gleam in her eyes* lol. Littlefern is Hawkfire98. I don't think she's on 2day. Oh, and if u ever see me on again @ an unusual time, i either have a laptop or i'm on school vacation, but more or less likely it's vacation and my parents aren't home. Haha very funny!(that's about the message u sent with the story), Oh yeah, and i think we should make the first part in Creamfur's point of View the Proplogue, that way when it reaches Bloodfang's point of view people won't get so confused. Yeh, but keep up being so funny and we'll both get laughing sikness *Amusement in her eyes* u no what, i haven't thought about that yet. Mayb it should b that a purple stone will wash away the evil in the fire (Well just a guess, but i'll take a little more thought on that when i'm off). Whew, what time is it 12:00 over there? it's 3 over here. OK! b4 u fall asleep on me, u should get some rest in time for tom./2day, and i was editing my page putting ur mess. on the warriors den incase u can't find it. i'll b off 4 a few min. i gotta clean the bathroom (UHG!) and then call my dad to ask him if i can get on here. (he's gonna get suspitious if i don't call soon) So continue to chat with me if u want, but if don't want 2 goodnight. Re hey! i need u 2 tell everyone that from now on, i can't put any new warriors into the first book, they will appear in the second book, however. Also, 2 things, 1. my kits names will come in time, b patient, and about Gingerwave, i think it should b a she-cat becuz it sounds really girly 2 me, just a thought. and how about we let Spottedfrost have the kit named Rosekit to become Roseleaf or Rosepetal have that kit?--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 16:08, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey! i know, anyway, what do u think of the book so far?--HawkstarMerry christmas 16:19, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ur welcome and yes u can create a pebbleshine page 4 TC--HawkstarMerry christmas 11:56, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Ur, welcome and congrats! i have a cat 2, about seven yrs of age making him 84 moons, grey and white(White starts from his forehead to his stomach), white paws, and yellow greenish eyes. his name is Willow, and we have a great relationship with each other (4 some reason whenever i'm around he always starts purring, unless i'm near the dog) oh and if ur cat starts to lean toward u while purring, she's doing a head bonk (my cat does it all the time and it doesn't hurt him at all). to answer ur other question, i'm not a huge fan of art (i was forced to take it 4 two yrs. and hated it! u should c my drawing, they're horrible!) and i can only draw stick figures, so since i'm bad enuf, i really don't want 2 ruin anything good, otherwise i would join. Hey when do u go on break? mine starts tomorrow.--HawkstarMerry christmas 16:08, December 18, 2009 (UTC) messages MistClan Hey Pebbleshine! Sure you can join MistClan. What is your cat's name and description? Sparrowsong 17:35, October 24, 2009 (UTC) where you live Hiya Pebble :) where to you live? as I've got Halloween tomorrow as well :) Brambleclaw14 Talk 17:28, October 30, 2009 (UTC) all right I live in the UK halloween today for me to :) Brambleclaw14 Talk 07:34, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Well i was thinking of four kits and i've been thinking about the names, but still haven't decided yet.Give u an up date on the book during ,my lunch period, Say, do u have Thanksgiving where u live?--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 12:01, November 2, 2009 (UTC) you don't have thanksgiveing :o I do...:/ Brambleclaw14 Talk 13:01, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Spottedhead's Den THIS DEN IS FOR SPOTTEDHEAD WHO ROLEPLAYS LIGHTNINGKIT, MAPLEKIT AND SHIMMERPAW. ANY QUESTIONS FOR SPOTTEDHEAD OR HER RPING CHARACTERS, SEE HER TALK PAGE. Hello! I advertised your and Hawkstar's book on my talk page so some people may be asking you for characters. Just to let you know. Thanks! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 23:17, October 17 2009 (UTC) Cool thanks! And I added a section on my talk page for Lightningkit so well...you know RPing and stuff like that so check it out! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 15:48, October 18 2009 (UTC) Sorry don't have time to talk parents r home.-- 22:25, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Glad you found it! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 22:32, October 18 2009 (UTC) Ignore No of course not Pebble! Nobody's ignoring you, I think everybody's just busy that's all. I'll edit my edit from before right now! Thanks! SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 15:23, November 11 2009 (UTC) Sure thing! Anything to make you feel better! SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 15:51, November 11 2009 (UTC) Coolz! Thanks for adding a den for me! Do I really contact you that often? =D SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 21:39, November 12 2009 (UTC) For Pebblestar Greetings Pebblestar! *dips head respectfully* Is there anything you need from me? My mentor is doing well, would you like to see him? WaterpawIt's Spottedhead! Pebblestar, thank you for letting me know. Stop by again soon! WaterpawIt's Spottedhead! 00:33, November 17 2009 (UTC) Hi messages Hi Hi, I'm Eveningswift, welcome! I hope you have fun. :) I love your plot idea. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 14:30, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : You're welcome! I write a LOT of stories, and I repect everyone's. :D So I take time to read what others have spent their time on. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 18:19, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Pebbleshine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 11:21, September 26, 2009 Hi Pebbleshine! I am a admin on here and I can help you with anything if possible. Got any questions? [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 13:46, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to WCWiki! I'm Blackclaw, though I prefer you call me Rainwhisker or Rain. As stated above, in the future, please do not use other users' images as your own. We like original art. You won't get in trouble for it, but just don't do it again. If you want, you can ask other users to make you a charart. If you have any questions or just want to chat with me, leave a message on my talk page. Have fun! --Rainwhisker 18:03, September 28, 2009 (UTC) hiya Hey long time no talk! Sorry it's been so long, i got into the Wookiepedia and i need some friends on there and it needs some 'MAJOR' editing. But don't worry, i've started the new chapter of the book so it should b ready soon. By the way, i'm off on Friday Yipeeee! But that means Report Cards come out next week BOOOOOOO!--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 21:14, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey pebble i'm just asking are you british because you spell colour with a U [[User:Redclaw7|'Redclaw7']] 16:32, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hi Pebbleshine! You can make Leaves' family tree! --RainXLeaves Cool i'm British aswell and I live in Sussex [[User:Redclaw7|'Redclaw7']] 17:14, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Echomist's den Hi, Pebble! I noticed you're on, and I'm bored half to death, so... 'sup? --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 13:20, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Lol, no problem it took so long. Stupid school... *rolls eyes* Can I see the pic? --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 13:29, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Sure, it'll be ready in a sec. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 13:41, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Ugh, I'm sorry, Pebble, but I have to get off the computer. I'll give you the Charcat later, OK? Oh, and btw, can you tell me what the cat's name is, so that I know what to name the file? --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 13:48, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Oakbreeze Here's Oakbreeze! Just tell me if there's anything I need to fix! :) As for the gray she-cat pic, she looks great; she just needs shading. Do you know how to do shading? If not, just tell me and I'll explain it to you. Also, thanks for joining the FeatherClans. I'll add you right now :) . --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 23:30, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: Ugh, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about it *facepalm*. To shade, just use the burn tool (looks like a curved hand) and run it over the edge of the cat where the shading would be. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 15:18, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Wow, it looks awesome, Pebble! :) The only two things that really pop out at me are: first, the ear pink is bright flouro pink right now, when it should be a more salmon-reddish color. Also, the shading should be thickened a bit so that it's not hugging the lineart. Beautiful job, though! :) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 13:37, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Hawkstar's den OMG!!!!!!!!!!! OMG, Pebble look @ my new avatar, i'll tell u all about it and why it's there.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 15:12, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Yeah! I have about min. i have 2 get off though, during chess club, if no one plays wioth me i get back on and then b off 4 the rest of the day, by the way i'm off school Friday!--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 17:47, October 27, 2009 (UTC) OK, the avatar is of a pony. u know iread ur userpage and it said that u hate animal abusers right? Well this Horse was tied 2 a tree and left 2 starve, not 2 mention it was missing a leg and they had 2 euthenize it (meaning put it down or kill it) :[ *Tears welling up in her eyes* 2 answer ur othe rquestions yeah do it.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 17:51, October 27, 2009 (UTC) oh yeah! and the Wookiepedia is the Star Wars Wiki. ok i've decided 2 put all ur recent messafes into a sub heading that way i don't have 2 keep scanning the place, it will b called Pebbleshine's nest.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 17:54, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Ok, u need 2 cover the apprentices 4 AirClan and i think either EarthClan or WaterClan, although i'm almost positive it's EarthClan.--Hawkstar Leader of ThunderClan 12:09, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Sig. Hey! I finally have a sig! i sorta used some of ur coding but differently until i can create some more sigs.HawkstarLeader of ThunderClan 16:16, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Yeah! i figured u were going 2 say that, that's y i'm still working on a new one. User:Hawkstar of Thunderclan What about this one?--HawkstarMerry christmas 12:10, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I'm online!--HawkstarMerry christmas 17:08, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Book Don't Worry! i'm on it!--HawkstarMerry christmas 19:56, November 10, 2009 (UTC) u can guess, bye! Cool ur on too! now's a great time 2 tell me 2 fix anything, and don't 4get the mentors 2 EarthClan apprentices--HawkstarMerry christmas 16:00, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Mentors Hey! u still need 2 assign mentors 2 the EarthClan apprentices. Just letting u know.--HawkstarMerry christmas 12:07, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I just now noticed that i have a den! thks! i'll start using that now. Blog comment Sorry, Steven Curtis Chapman is like one of the top christian artist. I don't think he has been on tour since his five year old adopted daughter died. She was adopted from China and his older daughter (not adopted) had just got engaged and they were about 2 celebrate when his older son (also not adopted) accidently ran over her. The story is he was backing up and she dashed right in front of the car. The whole family witnessed it so it wasn't the son's fault. This happened right after he wrote the song Cinderella and it was just b4 he went on concert. He cancelled his part of the tour and vowed he was never going 2 write another song again. But God asked him if that's what he really wanted and he said no. So now he's back! My favorite's of his include: 1. Dive 2. Bring it on 3. Cinderella and a few others i don't remeber the name 2.--HawkstarMerry christmas 16:07, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Florida That's cool! Just let me know what time of year ur coming down, considering i've lived here 13 out of the 14 yrs i've been alive, i could telll u that if ur staying here 4 a full year, bring mainly shorts, short sleeves and jeans (No matter how hot it gets here i ''always wear jeans). Just bring some jackets here and bring a raincoat 4 certain, u'll b in hurricane territory. the weather also gets kind of unpredictable here. One min. it'll b raining the next it won't. need anymore info just let me know!--HawkstarMerry christmas 18:39, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Raid Yeah, i figured i was going 2 get that reaction from u. FYI, not my fault. She had no idea about them until she raided my room. she went through everything, my notebooks, my backpack, everything (I kept the stories in my notebook.) I was also on ch. 10. Look y don't u send me an ending 2 the first book, and send me the draft 4 the prolouge of the second book. i'll fill in the gaps as best as i can (i was also running out of ideas) and we can discuss later. *gives a genuine plea 4 4giveness in her eyes and meows mournfully* P.S. She also threw away my Star War papers, not that also ticked me off.--HawkstarMerry christmas 17:03, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Alleigiances Heey! how am i supposed to know who is in what Clan if u took the allegiances off? XD--HawkstarMerry christmas 12:08, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Reply Perfectly fine bu me, i wuz on thksgiving break anyway last week so i didn't really notice. Oh, by the way do u like Star Wars? If u do, then join legacy jedi, Darth Culator decided 2 raise it up a level after i told him to not stick his nose into my bussiness, he decided 2 block me til June 15th! So i fight back! Take that Palpatine!--HawkstarMerry christmas 16:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Even better, my birthday's in the summer! how cool is that!?--HawkstarMerry christmas 12:02, December 9, 2009 (UTC) That's Ok, uh... nothing yet, but christmas break is next week and i've already printed out the book i've written down so far (and hid it in my pillowcase inside the pillow case, my mom would never think 2 look there), so i'll b working on it then, and it's Horsegirl555555@yahoo.com (i think that's also my account but i know it's my e-mail)--HawkstarMerry christmas 12:00, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Oooh... i know how u feel. my cat likes 2 mess around alot and i got scars all over my arms to prove it. but don't worry, if anything, she probably will come 2 u and make u feel better. (Ok, sometimes if i get really mad, i use the old saying u bite me and i bite back to my cat and just gently nip him on the tip of the ear, it doesn't hurt him that bad and he always 4gives me just as i 4give him and he does his purring when i'm around along with a head bonk.) P.S. if ur cat sleeps with u, beware of liking in the ears, it tikles like crazy, but it's still cute.--HawkstarMerry christmas 17:19, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Warnings Hi, Pebbleshine, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! You know the picture of Echomist, on your page? I'm not sure if you're aware of it or not, but it's mine; it had a copyright on it. You don't need to take it off of your page, but could you please add a simple, "Made off of Echomist's image" onto it? Thanks.--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 16:49, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Okay, firstly I will tell you how to make a siggy later, I really don't wanna write a long message at the moment. Secondly, I like the names The Beginning, and Death's Revenge. Thirdly, I got a little frustrated because you were using my Scarface as your Bloodfang so I removed it. (sorry for sounding harsh, but I get really mad when people do that to me.) [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 17:52, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh, it's okay! I'm sorry if I sounded like I was really strict or something, I didn't mean to. :P You ''can use the image, don't worry.--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 19:55, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Hey, it's cool. I just don't want you to do that anymore okay? Either make them yourself or ask somebody to make them [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] 22:26, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I saw on your userpage (yeah, I do take the time, just like I said :) ) that you used my Brightmask for your Hazelstripes character. I have no use for her, you can keep her, she was just random, but can you please put my name on who made it? Thanks! :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 22:04, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Re: Heya, Pebble. Sorry that it took so long for me to respond; I've been insanely busy lately. I'd be glad to do Foxstar, but could you be more specific as to "markings like fox markings?" As far as I know, all that foxes have for markings are a white chest, tail-tip, and black legs. Would you like me to do markings like those? And I'm almost done with Hawkfeather, he'll be ready in a few minutes. --[[User:Echomist|♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 13:39, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Wow Your really good at drawning, me not so much! maybe you should go on here it's fun and you can be creative! http://www.shidonni.com Foxstar and Hawkfeather Man, I'm so stupid... I completely forgot about your Charcats! D: Well, I just finished up Foxstar, and here he is: :) Just tell me if there's anything that you want fixed. As for Hawkfeather, I'll get to work on it now. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 00:53, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Ok, Hawkfeather's done. ^_^ Here she is: Once again, just tell me if there's anything I should fix. :) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk''']]/ 01:16, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Re: FrostClan Yes they are -SnowyLeaf Happy Christmas! Purr Everyday! 21:31, December 9, 2009 (UTC) IRC Hey I created a IRC channel for this wiki. Go to http://webchat.freenode.net/# and then type in your nickname, and then the channel I created which is called #wikia-warriorcharacters. HawkeyRawr! LOL 20:04, January 4, 2010 (UTC) it is yet another pebble XD do you have a youtube account?Pebble2Pineow 14:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC)